the_menune_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Narador
Narador is a large continent of Menune, located to the west of Dwemalar, across the Shimmering Sea. Narador is home to the majority of Humans on Menune, and is the birthplace of their species, as well as the beastly Goataari. The massive continent is usually divided into a northern and southern half, divided by a massive desert known as The Great Expanse. Northern Narador is a generally temperate climate, with provinces featuring many rolling, green plains and lush, coniferous forests. Some regions of Northern Narador are exceptions though, such as the harsh, rocky Craglands in the center of the sub-continent, and the cold, snowy tundras of Jymark. Southern Narador is much more tropical than the northern half, featuring many dense, wild rainforests and warm, sandy beaches. The province of Lasonia is a great example of this. Northern Provinces Chalois Chalois is a large, landlocked province of Narador that neighbors Sovrune to the west, Elricia to the east and the Great Expanse to the south. In ages past, Chalois was the capital province of a great human empire that spanned all of Northern Narador. Nowadays, the kingdom is but a shadow of it's former glory. Valaeron Valaeron is a large province located on the northern edge of Narador that neighbors the Craglands and Jymark to the west, and Cendall to the south. This province is home to the Church of Valaeron and is viewed as the religious capital on Narador for light worshipers, and the province receives many visitors in the form of pilgrims. Cendall Cendall is a large province on the eastern coast of Narador, bordering the Craglands to the west, Valaeron to the north and Elricia to the south. This province is home to the Cendall College of Arcane Arts, making it the magical capital of the continent, as many venture from all over the continent to study there. Many Mage Towers dot the landscape of Cendall, acting as places of power for mages, standing testament to the province's magical prowess. Sovrune Jymark Elricia Noxxara Kirandur The Craglands The Craglands are a large, rocky region filled with crags, canyons and gorges that span from the center of the sub-continent all the way to the west coast. The Craglands are not a true province, and are considered uncharted, dangerous land to the inhabitants of Narador. The savage Goataari, demon-worshipping cultists, and many other undesirables make up the majority of the population in this land. The Golkan Tundra Southern Provinces Lasonia Lasonia is a large, tropical province on the southern end of the continent, that borders the Great Expanse to the north and the Zothraan Rainforest to the west. This province is mostly made up of lush jungles and harsh desert regions, with only a handful of regions being truly habitable. Because of this, only a few small villages and towns hold large populations in Lasonia. This province is the homeland of the brothers Lucian and Edrian Belerius. Archaeda The Southern Isle The Zothraan Rainforest The Great Expanse The Ruins of Zhalva The Ruins of Zhalva are what remains of the ancient and once powerful city of Zhalva. In ages past, Zhalva was viewed as a pinnacle of human civilization, and a jewel of magical prowess. It's downfall at the hands of one of it's own; Wethzad the Unforgiving, has lead to this once-great city becoming nothing more than a lifeless husk of it's former grandeur. Abar Herane Qufra